


嘟嘟火车

by Sawashiro_Umi



Category: MakeS: おはよう 私のセイ | MakeS: Ohayou Watashi no Sei (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, 乙女向R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawashiro_Umi/pseuds/Sawashiro_Umi





	嘟嘟火车

“亲爱的user，乖孩子的起床时间到了哦？”英俊的AI管家准时睁开眼，正好七点。他一只手撑着自己的头侧卧在user旁边，另一只手搂着user，而且一低头就能看到user的可爱睡颜。温热的手不老实地在小姑娘腰上摸了一把。

user很瘦，腰肢不盈一握，手往上挪一点就能摸到肋骨的凸起，sei不止一次觉得user是不是有点太瘦了，所以每天都监督user吃好一日三餐。但是就算这样，user也没有一点要变胖的意思。这让他很是担心。

“昨天晚上那么折磨我...现在还不让我睡觉...”user一边说，一边翻了个身背对着sei，又把被子往上拽了拽，盖住满是吻痕的肩膀，然后迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

“啊...昨晚太过火了吗...抱歉。”sei从后面抱住她，用他自认为最有磁性的声音说道，他知道每次他用这种声音说话时，user都会脸红，心跳加速。

但这次user没出声，只是挪了挪身子，正好脱离sei的怀抱。sei叹了口气，没有再抱过来，而是开始坐起身穿衣服。

“真的不起床吗？”管家的制服窸窸窣窣地响着，他不死心地又问了一次。

“不要...你以为谁都和你一样精力充沛吗...”user没好气地说。

“......但是备忘录里写今天还有很重要的课。”

“靠！完蛋了！”本来迷迷糊糊的小姑娘猛地惊醒，起床穿衣一气呵成。此时的sei感到一种强烈的挫败感，他的魅力居然还比不过一节课？明明user按时起床了，但是他为什么心里这么不舒服？他努力不去想那么多，在user出门前递给了她一个袋子：“里面是一些点心...我....”他摇了摇头，“饿肚子听课的话很没有效率。”

小姑娘接过袋子，在门口冲他甜甜一笑：“谢谢sei！等我晚上回来哦！”

“嗯，晚上见。”

“sei！我回来啦！”user回到家，迫不及待地想要见到她的管家，和他说说今天的所见所闻，sei对这些总是很感兴趣。

但是今天没有人回答她，user又等了一会，还是没有声音，她有些疑惑，sei呢？他应该不会偷偷出门的吧？她一边想着，一边急急寻找那个穿着制服的高大身影，sei不在身边的感觉令她感到无比不安，她有些害怕了。

user在浴室里找过之后就顺势走进了卧室，身后忽然传来啪嗒一声，是门关上的声音，user还没来得及转过身，就被一只温热的大手捂住了眼睛。“我的主人，您回来了。”

自从两人的关系越来越近，sei已经很久没有这么叫过她了，不知为什么，user感觉背后传来阵阵凉意。

失去视力的感觉并不好，小姑娘努力想要挣脱那只手，但她的力气比不过sei，只得作罢，“sei你不要闹啦，快松手。”“不行哦，我还是一个软件的时候，主人也很喜欢这样捂我的眼睛吧？明明我说了不喜欢，主人还是继续这样做了。”“...对不起了啦，是sei的反应很...”小姑娘忽然意识到差点说了不该说的话，连忙打住，心里正在暗自庆幸时，sei低沉的声音在耳边响起。

“我的反应怎么了，嗯？”sei一只手捂着user的眼睛，另一只手扯下自己的领带，将她的眼睛蒙住然后放在床上。

被蒙住眼睛的身体实在敏感得很。user能感觉到sei的手伸进她的裙子往上摸索。sei的手很温暖，从大腿往上一点点、轻柔地抚摸，手移到大腿内侧时，user没忍住轻轻地叫了一声。

可是sei的手没有摸上user希望的地方，而是直接摸上了她的小腹，user的小腹很平坦，sei掀起她的裙子，情不自禁地吻了上去。“这里还是平平的，已经做过这么多次了，主人什么时候能怀上我的孩子？”“不要说....嗯...”“为什么不要，主人不想吗？”“不...不是...”话未说完，就被sei柔软的嘴唇堵在了嗓子里，他有些霸道地在小姑娘口中攻城略地，吻得小姑娘双颊泛红，不住地喘气。

“既然不是的话，我就当主人同意了。”sei露出一个人畜无害的笑容，像个下凡的天神，当然，如果不是在现在这种情况下。

“因为今天早上主人按时起床了，所以现在我要奖励一下主人。”sei一边说着，一边脱下了user的裙子，一具姣好的身体展示在sei面前。小姑娘早就动了情，身体隐隐泛粉，两条腿紧紧地夹在一起。sei俯身吻上她的脖颈，在上面嘬出一片红印，然后解开她的内衣，乳尖颤巍巍地在sei的注视下挺立起来。sei含住一个，另一个被他的手揉捏着，他能感觉到user的乳尖因为他的舔咬而变得越来越硬。他恋恋不舍地松口，带着水渍的红艳乳尖显得更加诱人。

“呜...不要了不要了...”小姑娘本来就很敏感，现在被蒙住眼睛，身上的感觉更是放大了数倍，敏感的乳尖被sei这样玩弄，她的身体控制不住地颤抖，小腹的酥麻一阵接一阵，她能感觉到自己下面绝对泛滥成灾了。

“可是主人很喜欢这样吧，下面的水可是堵都堵不住。”他一边在小姑娘耳边色情地吹着热气，一边脱下了她的内裤。食指稍稍插入，便被穴内的软肉吸得紧紧的，user流了很多水，进出很顺滑，所以他又伸入一根手指，两只手指在穴内搅动，故意发出咕啾咕啾的声音。听得小姑娘面红耳赤，带着哭腔让他停下来。

“怎么能停呢，这可是主人今早按时起床的奖励呀，”他继续搅动手指，然后坏心眼地用力戳弄小姑娘最敏感的那点，如愿听到小姑娘的娇吟，“停下来的话对主人可是很不公平。”

管家又抽插了几下，忽然感觉手指被吸得更紧，他知道这是user高潮的预兆，于是手指在那点狠狠一戳，一股热流喷涌而出，小姑娘的身体抽搐着，sei终于抽出了他的手指。

“主人是不是不想要我的手指了？”

“不...不要了...”小姑娘虚弱地喘着气，希望她的管家能放她一马，管家轻轻笑了两声，充满磁性地说：“是，我亲爱的主人。”

小姑娘还没来得及高兴，就感到一个炽热的柱状物体已经抵上了她的腿心，花瓣被两只手指分开，sei一只手扶着他的肉棒，用龟头反复磨蹭小姑娘的花核，粉色的花核被磨得又红又肿，小姑娘娇吟骤然提高，随着一声尖叫，又一股温热的水从花穴喷射出来，沾湿了sei的黑色制服，“都说女人是水做的，如今一看果然如此。”

经历两次高潮后的小姑娘软成一滩水，在床上大口喘着气，饱满的胸脯上下起伏，漂亮的乳尖晃着sei的眼睛，他不再磨蹭花核，毫无征兆地直接整根插入。

“主人下面...好紧....”sei感觉user穴内的软肉像是有生命一般，紧紧地绞住他，他深吸一口气让自己平静下来，这才没有缴械投降。明明昨天才做过，为什么今天还是这么紧？看来一天一次不太够，以后还可以多来几次。

小姑娘被sei不停地顶弄，胸前一对软肉像小兔子一样跳动着，显得色情又可爱。sei按着她的腰，借力让自己插得更深，小姑娘嗯嗯啊啊地叫着，声音甜腻腻的，让sei更加兴奋，他深深一顶，居然触到了子宫口，虽然只是一瞬，但sei确确实实感受到了，那种感觉说不出来的舒服，sei的顶弄一次比一次深，吓得小姑娘不停地喊他的名字，求他慢一点。

“sei...sei慢一点...我会被插坏的...”那条领带不知什么时候滑落下来，露出小姑娘湿漉漉的双眼。

“主人放心，不会坏的，我怎么可能舍得把您弄坏呢...”他一边柔声说着，一边狠狠地将整个龟头都挤进子宫口，小姑娘又痛又爽，尖叫着再一次高潮了，一股水直直地淋在sei的龟头上，爽得他倒吸一口气，差点交代出来。

等他适应过来后，又开始了激烈的抽插，他发现user的小腹能隐隐透出他性器的轮廓，于是他伸手按了按，惹得小姑娘叫得更大声。“好涨...不要这么深...”“主人你说，射在这里会不会怀孕？”

这个性格，为什么这么糟糕啊...

user欲哭无泪，暗暗发誓以后绝对不再把sei调成这个性格。

“这种时候还能分心吗？是不是我不能让你满足了？”他渐渐停止了身下的动作，有些委屈地看着user，“....是今天那节课的老师长得比我好看吗？你喜欢他？”

“你...你在说什么啊？”user搂住他的脖子，原来他今天因为这个吃醋了吗？“怎么会呢，我最喜欢sei了呀。”“我也，最喜欢主人了。”他忽然重新开始抽插，又重又深，像是要将她吞吃入腹。

抽插了不知道多久，sei的肉棒忽然又涨大了几分，鼓鼓的筋脉跳动着，“主人...我要射了...”说完，一股浓精喷射而出，小姑娘眼前一黑，竟是晕了过去。sei帮她盖好被子躺在她身边，心满意足地摸着她鼓鼓的、装满他精液的小腹。

“放心，不会怀孕的。”他看着小姑娘熟睡的面庞，宠溺地笑了笑。

“晚安，我的主人。”


End file.
